vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chad
Chad is a human who first appeared on the ninth episode of the second season of . Early History Nothing is known about Chad's history. Throughout Legacies Series Season Two In I Couldn't Have Done This Without You, Chad notices Ted at the Ice Dream Palace; he's having a particularly hard day with their boss, Gary. He introduces himself, telling Ted that he was the one that toasted Gary's phone with waffle cones. That brings a smile to Ted's face; it was a masterstroke that provided him the only smile he's had that month. As the month passes on Chad continues to befriend Ted, rather the Necromancer, who's fed up with being human. As Chad cleans out a freezer, the Necromancer tells him that they shouldn't be there cleaning up congealed dairy and sugar. They should be kings and people should tremble at the sound of their names. Chad mistakes his goal with money but the Necromancer wants to reclaim his power. Necromancy, dominion over life and death and the ability to bend the universe to your will. What the Necromancer describes, Chad wishes he could have seen him back in the day. That gives the Necromancer an idea. He crushes a cockroach beneath his heel, picks it up and places it on the freezer. Chad watches as the Necromancer commands the insect to rise. The Necromancer has been practicing and he brings the bug back to life. Having witnessed his sorcery, Chad agrees to become the Necromancer's acolyte. With the passing of three more months, Chad watches as the Necromancer continues to struggle to regain his powers. The dead cat he's attempting to revive briefly came back, only to die shortly thereafter. Chad attempts to be supportive though, the Necromancer tells him that cockroaches are child's play compared to more complex animals. Eventually he'll work his way back up to humans. He explains to Chad that Malivore took away his powers, but he couldn't take his birthright. Unfortunately, he now has to rebuild his skills. Curiosity gets the better of him and Chad and asks why Malivore did this to him. If Malivore promised him peace, why did he send him to Texas? The Necromancer believes it is because he was jealous of his power. Beyond that, he was the only one who was smart enough to outfox someone, though he can't remember exactly who it was, nor why he doesn't remember. As two more months pass and the Necromancer has fallen into depression, still struggling with regaining his powers. Chad attempts to lighten the mood, asking if he'd like to do some magic, but he feels it's pointless. As Chad cleans up around his apartment, the Necromancer believes himself to be foolish, thinking he could reclaim his former glory when it took him centuries to become "the Necromancer". Chad convinces him that he can't give up, which gives him an idea. Chad believes they should fight back. Take a trip to Georgia and take a leak in Malivore. However, upon arrival, they learn that Malivore has already been defeated; the pit is no more. In order to begin to reclaim his glory, he tells Chad that dark sorcery requires a steep price to be paid. In exchange for power, he must sacrifice that which he holds most dear. Chad doesn't understand. The Necromancer, however, has grownfond of in their time together. Chad doesn't see the dagger coming and the Necromancer plunges it deep into his chest, killing him. A month later, Chad is resurrected by the Necromancer — he's leveled up. While Chad was dead, the Necromancer has devised a master plan, a plan that takes him back to Mystic Falls — a place of immense magical energy, a place where so many people have died, the very ground courses with blood and power. Another month passes and Chad arrives in Mystic Falls alongside the Necromancer — specifically Mystic Falls Cemetery. The Necromancer explains to Chad that he plans to consecrate the ground. He'll set up a trap for the next hapless soul who wanders through, committing a a murder of pure, unbridled cruelty. Chad's wavers at the thought, but it must be done to seal his bond to the cemetery and draw from the mystical hot spot beneath. As the thought of murdering children disturbs Chad, he attempts to kill the Necromancer as he sleeps. However, knife in hand, it's unable to plunge the dagger into the Necromancer. He can't. The Necromancer has complete control of his resurrected form, finding his futile attempt funny. The Necromancer renounces their would be friendship. Chad is his acolyte to command and demands that he kneel. Chad is forced to do as he's commanded, though he has a revelation. He now understands why Malivore did what he did. He believes that he made the Necromancer human in order to give him another shot at peace. If "Ted" could have just lived that life well, he might have gotten to peace. Malivore had given him a second chance. Though "Ted" blew it. Spying on and witnessing various events unfold at the Salvatore School, Chad assists the Necromancer preparing a spell. The Necromancer takes Ryan Clarke's body and casts a spell. Chad witnesses as he recreates the portal to Malivore. Then they wait. The following day, the portal begins to bubble. A new visitor emerges from it, though Chad cannot see it, but watches as the Necromancer bargains with it. Freedom from death for the mora miserium. In What Cupid Problem?, Chad stands idle and watches as the Necromancer agonize over the loss of the mora miserium. Despite the Necromancer's lost, Chad thinks the situation is touching. The witches put aside their differences and came together and quips that he should be more positive. Chad's comment infuriates the Necromancer further, so much so that he picks up and throws the blood cauldron towards him. Chad, however has an idea — there's got to be something else at the Salvatore School that they can use that has more power. Chad's idea is accompanied by a new visitor as the Malivore pit begins to bubble. Using their 'new friend' to distract the students, he and the Necromancer breach the protection spell around the school and infiltrate the weapons armory. While the Necromancer brings back a horde of objects, Chad is tasked with digging up Pothos, though he's a few minutes behind the Necromancer. he had to wait until he was buried and then he had to dig him back up. The Necromancer doesn't take kind to his "excuses". He's instructed to put the corpse next to the sphinx, but as he moves to do so, he notices a golden arrow. Pointing it out to the Necromancer, Chad is praised for a good job, albeit reluctantly. Chad moves to touch the arrow, but is immediately told not to touch it. Personality Chad is a friendly, easygoing man. He's open-minded and he's into all that stuff that he believes the government doesn't want them to know about, i.e. UFOs, lizard men, and Bigfoot. When he meets Ted, rather the Necromancer, he readily believes in his abilities and actively encourages him to get his powers back. Despite their friendship, Chad still has a sense of right and wrong. For example, when the Necromancer decided he needed to kill Hope, as well as her friends — children — he knew the Necromancer had to be stopped and even attempted doing so himself. He has, however, resounded himself to being his acolyte as he's no longer in control of himself. Begrudgingly, he continues to act as a voice of reason for the Necromancer. Physical Appearance Appearances Season Two *''I Couldn't Have Done This Without You'' (Death/Resurrection) *''What Cupid Problem?'' Name *'Chad' Trivia Gallery LGC209-018-Chad-Ted-The Necromancer.png LGC209-022-Chad~Ted~The Necromancer.png LGC209-035~Ted~The Necromancer-Chad.png LGC209-037-Bug-Ted-The Necromancer-Chad.png LGC209-039-The Necromancer-Chad-Cat.png LGC209-040-The Necromancer-Chad-Cat.png LGC209-041-Chad.png LGC209-043-The Necromancer-Chad-Cat.png LGC209-049-Chad-The Necromancer.png LGC209-050-Chad.png LGC209-063-The Necromancer-Chad.png LGC209-064~The Necromancer-Chad.png LGC209-068-Chad.png LGC209-070-Chad.png LGC209-088-Three Months Ago-The Necromancer-Chad.png LGC209-089-The Necromancer-Chad.png LGC209-098-Chad.png LGC209-127-Chad.png LGC209-129-Chad-The Necromancer.png LGC209-133-Chad-The Necromancer.png LGC209-151-Now-Chad-Malivore Portal.png LGC211-004-Chad~The Necromancer.png LGC211-146-Pothos-Chad-The Necromancer.png LGC211-148-Chad-The Golden Arrow-The Necromancer.png LGC211-149-Pothos-Chad-The Necromancer.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season Two Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Resurrected Characters